Of Stomachaches and Love
by musicgirl1120
Summary: When the girls all come down with a terrible stomach bug, it's up to their significant others to take care of them. Takes place before the time jump.
1. Paily

**So, I started doing a little more work on this story and decided that I needed to do some editing and make some changed to the order of the chapters. I think it reads better now. Hope you like this edited version of chapter 1.**

* * *

It started at a sleep over their junior year. A had been hounding them all week and the girls had decided to take a night to just spend together. Emily had been really tired going into the night, but she figured it was just stress from A and swimming.

They had knocked out around 1, but Emily woke up at 3 with a stomachache. She thought it might be her period, but she had never had cramps this bad before. She tried to go back to sleep, but her stomach became increasingly upset.

She got up and went to the bathroom, feeling her stomach flip over as she walked. She got there not a minute too soon and found herself with her head in the toilet, trying to keep her long hair out of her face. After a minute of throwing up, she felt her stomach calm a bit and leaned back against the wall, panting.

Her stomach was still churning and she honestly didn't think she could leave the bathroom. She pulled herself off the floor and rinsed her mouth before grabbing a towel from under the sink, putting her head down on the floor. Her stomach was cramping so badly that she couldn't sleep, but she tried to just rest.

Six more round of vomit ensued before any of the other girls even knew she was sick. It was Hanna who found her around six, lying on the floor shivering.

"Oh my gosh," the blonde said as she opened the door to the bathroom, "Em, are you alright?"

Emily shook her head before leaning back over the toilet to throw up again. Hanna grabbed her hair, rubbing the swimmer's sweaty back as she threw up. Once she was done, Emily leaned back, closing her eyes.

"What is going on?" Hanna asked, grabbing a cloth from below the sink and running it under the cool tap, handing it to Emily.

"Thanks," Emily said, taking the cloth and wiping off her face.

"How long have you been in here?" Hanna asked, sitting down next to Emily and rubbing her back.

"I've been up since three," Emily said, leaning on Hanna, "I've thrown up six or seven times. I know the stomach flu is going around, and I think I got it finally."

"I'm sorry Em," Hanna said, "Can I do anything?"

"I need to go home," Emily said, shivering a little, "I can't stay at the Hastings' this sick."

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Hanna asked.

"If you could just get me my phone," Emily asked, "I'll text my mom. She's an early riser."

"Alright," Hanna said, getting up and returning a minute later with both Emily's phone and a very concerned Spencer.

"Oh Em," Spencer said, frowning at her friend, "Want me to grab you a ginger ale or something?"

"No thanks Spence," Emily said, accepting her phone, "I don't think I can hold anything down. If this is the bug the school has been passing around, it's awful for 36-48 hours. Paige had it at the beginning of the week and was so sick, and a few girls ended up in the emergency room because they couldn't hold anything down."

"I'm sorry Emily," Spencer said, frowning, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Don't worry about it," Emily said, "Could you get my blanket and bag so I can go as soon as my mom gets here. She said she'll be here in five minutes."

"Of course," Spencer said, disappearing again.

Emily groaned and leaned over the toilet again as Hanna resumed her position from earlier. By the time Emily had stopped heaving and caught her breath, her mom had texted saying she was out front. Hanna and Spencer lead the sick girl out of the house, into her mother's arms.

"Oh Emily," her mom said as soon as she saw her, "Let's get you home baby girl. Thank you girls."

"No problem," Spencer said as Mrs. Fields helped Emily into the car.

"Feel better Em," Hanna called as the car drove away.

Mrs. Fields took Emily home, tucking her into bed.

"Do you want me to take the day off?" Pam asked as she smoothed Emily's hair after she put a bottle of water and ginger ale on her nightstand.

"I'll be fine," Emily said, "I'm probably just going to sleep and throw up all day."

"If you need anything, call me," Mrs. Fields said, putting a trashcan next to her bed before heading out of her daughter's room.

A few hours after Pam left, Paige had decided to stop by and see what her lovely girlfriend was up to only to find her curled up in the bathroom in nothing but a sweaty t-shirt and underwear, looking paler than Paige had ever seen.

"Oh Em," Paige said, coming into the bathroom, "When you told me you were so tired yesterday, I should have known you were coming down with this."

Emily just gave her a pitiful moan and leaned over the toilet, throwing up again. Paige knelt down and rubbed her back as Emily dry heaved, having emptied her stomach after throwing up for over twelve hours.

"Come here," Paige said after Emily finished, bringing the sweaty girl to her chest.

Emily moaned again, curling into Paige.

"I know," Paige said, rubbing her back gently.

Paige had been the first one of the team to catch this terrible stomach bug that was going around the school, having come down with it about five days ago. Emily had tried to help her, but the team was traveling overnight for a meet so Emily ended up only being with Paige at the tail end of the illness.

Since, most of the team had come down with it and practice had even been canceled the day before because so many of them were sick.

"Where's your mom?" Paige asked Emily quietly, running her fingers through the dark haired girl's sweaty hair.

"Work," Emily rasped out, not having the energy to form sentences.

Emily closed her eyes as Paige continued stroking her hair. "You're burning up," Paige said, not liking how warm her girlfriend was, "Do you have a thermometer anywhere?"

"Cabinet," Emily said as Paige carefully moving Emily off her lap as the sick girl groaned.

"I'm sorry," Paige said, opening the medicine cabinet and grabbing the thermometer out, going back to a shivering Emily.

"Open your mouth," Paige said, sitting down next to her.

Emily did, allowing Paige to slip the thermometer under her tongue. After only a few seconds, however, Emily spit the thermometer out and leaned over the toilet, throwing up yet again. Paige rubbed her back again, holding the sick girl up as her own strength seemed to be leaving her.

After Emily finished, Paige took her back into her lap, holding her as she slipped the thermometer back into her mouth. This time, Emily kept it in the whole time.

"102.4" Paige said, reading the temperature, "You're really sick Em."

Emily just nodded a little, shivering in Paige's lap.

"Do you want a blanket?" Paige asked, feeling the shivering from Emily.

Emily shrugged, cuddling into Paige. Not wanting to disturb the sick girl, Paige decided to just hold her for a while. After another four hours of throwing up every twenty to thirty minutes, Emily finally fell asleep and Paige decided to carry her to bed. She had carried Emily before, but this time, she felt lighter and Paige knew this illness was taking a lot out of Emily. Paige put her in bed, covering her shivering form with a few blankets.

She planned to get into bed with Emily, but she needed to do a few things first. She grabbed a trashcan and put it next to Emily's bed before going to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water and some Gatorade for Emily when she felt like drinking something. She also grabbed a wet washcloth and brought it back to Emily's room, placing the cloth on her forehead to help with the fever.

Emily groaned a little but didn't wake up. Paige then climbed into bed and pulled Emily close to her, knowing Emily craved physical contact when she wasn't feeling her best. Paige had spent many hours holding Emily after long practices when she was sore or during other illnesses.

They stayed like that for a while until Emily woke up, leaning over the bed and dry heaving again. Paige held her up until the dark haired girl was done.

"Come here," Paige said, pulling Emily close to her and rubbing her back.

"I feel so bad," Emily said, snuggling into Paige.

"I know," Paige said, "If this keeps up tomorrow, you're gonna need to go to the hospital. How about something to drink?"

Emily nodded a little.

"Just take a small sip," Paige said, uncapping the Gatorade and holding it to Emily's pale lips.

"Thanks," Emily said after taking a small sip.

"If that stays down, you can have a little more later."

Emily nodded, closing her eyes.

"Your phone kept going off while you were sleeping," Paige said, running her hands though Emily's hair.

Emily opened her eyes, grabbing her phone.

"It's just the girls," Emily said, "It looks like Spence and Aria both are sick and Han said if we need anything to let her know."

Paige nodded as Emily put her phone away and closed her eyes again.

"Get some sleep Em," Paige said as the two of them curled up together, both falling asleep.

Emily woke up sick again about twenty minutes later, throwing up what little amount of Gatorade she had managed to get down.

"I feel so gross," Emily said after she finished throwing up.

"How about a warm bath?" Paige asked, rubbing her back, "It might help."

Emily nodded and Paige got up, going to start a bath for her. When Paige came back, Emily sat up in bed, letting Paige help her up.

Once they were in the bathroom, Emily undressed and slipped into the warm water feeling her sore muscles relax a little after spending so long on the floor.

"Can I get you anything?" Paige asked as Emily closed her eyes.

"Maybe a little more to drink," Emily said, "I know I couldn't hold it down before but I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Alright," Paige said, going into the bedroom and grabbing some Gatorade.

"Here you go babe," Paige said, handing Emily the bottle.

"Thanks," she said, taking it with shaking hands and sipping it a little before handing it back to Paige.

Paige helped Emily wash her hair before Emily got cold and wanted out. Paige helped her get dressed in a long sleeved t-shirt and some shorts before helping her back into bed. Paige braided Emily's long hair before the sick girl fell asleep again. About twenty minutes after Emily fell asleep, Mrs. Fields came home to find Paige rubbing Emily's back gently.

"Hey Paige," Pam said, "How is she? I really didn't want to leave, but I had a meeting I just couldn't get out of."

"She's still pretty sick," Paige said, "Her fever is really high and she has only held down a sip of Gatorade."

"The fever is just normal Emily," Pam said, putting a hand on her forehead, "She had febrile seizures as a child because they were so high. It'll be fine though. Thank you for helping her today."

"If you don't mind," Paige said, "I'd like to stay."

"Of course not," Pam said, "I know how much you help Emmy when she's not feeling well. Let me know if you need anything. I'll whip up some homemade soup for her and I'll have dinner ready in a little bit if you want something."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Fields," Paige said.

Just then, Emily woke up and started dry heaving again. Paige rubbed her back gently while she was sick.

"Oh Emmy," her mom said when she collapsed back onto Paige.

"Hey Mom," Emily said as Pam wiped her mouth with a wet rag.

"You might need to go to the hospital," Pam said, noticing how sick her daughter looked.

"I'll be fine Mom," Emily said, licking her dry lips.

"If this keeps up tomorrow, I'm taking you in," Pam said, "Holler if you need anything."

Emily sighed as her mom left and Paige wrapped her arms around her again.

"When does this end?" Emily asked, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"I couldn't hold anything down for 36 hours," Paige said, grimacing as she thought about those awful days, "And I couldn't really eat much for two days after that. Honestly, today's the first day I've felt like eating anything except crackers and soup."

"Great," Emily said, groaning, "I don't have time for that."

"The entire team is going to be on rehab next week," Paige said, "Everyone has been so sick that coach isn't going to be able to push us as hard. She already canceled the meet for next week because so many people are sick."

Emily just grumbled a little before falling asleep again. Paige went downstairs and helped Pam with dinner. Once they had eaten, Paige went back upstairs and climbed back into bed with Emily. It was a long night with Emily up every thirty minutes to an hour to dry heave, holding down what equated to two mouthfuls of Gatorade during the times in between.

By the next morning, Emily was barely able to stay awake and her fever was still really high.

"Em," Paige said after the last bout of vomiting, "I think I need to take you to the ER. You are so sick."

"I'm fine," Emily said, closing her eyes, "Just let me get a little sleep."

"Fine," Paige said as she curled up with Emily because Emily nodded, knowing that if this kept up, she was going to keep getting worse.

Emily woke up again a half hour later, throwing up the small amount of water Paige had convinced her to drink earlier. She managed to not wake Paige up and once her stomach stopped flipping over, she curled back up and went to sleep. The next time Emily woke up sick again, Paige woke up too.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Paige asked as she held a shaking Emily in her arms.

"I'll be alright," Emily said, leaning against Paige.

"You're really warm," Paige said, stroking Emily's forehead.

"Mmhmm," Emily mumbled, closing her eyes.

Once Emily fell back to sleep, Paige got up to go to the bathroom and find herself something to eat. She found a note from Pam on the kitchen table, saying that she went to work and would check in later. Paige grabbed a protein bar from the pantry and got a banana from the counter, eating quickly before heading back to check on Emily.

Once she saw that the sick girl was still sleeping, Paige grabbed her phone and went to call her mom.

"Hey Paige," Mrs. McCullers said, picking up quickly, "How's Emily doing?"

Paige had texted her parents the night before asking if she could stay with Emily because she was sick. Her parents agreed after Paige sent them a picture of Emily, and they saw how terrible she looked.

"She's really sick still," Paige said, "She's thrown up every thirty minutes all night and her fever is really high."

"You might need to take her to the hospital," Mrs. McCullers said, "Check to see if she's still sweaty and if not, that means she's really dehydrated and needs to be seen. Is her mom there?"

"No," Paige said, fear starting to creep in, "She has work."

"Well, if you need help, let me know," Mrs. McCullers said, "She'll be fine Paige. Don't worry too much. Get yourself ready and take her in. She'll be just fine."

"Thanks Mom," Paige said, "I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later," her mom said, "Let me know if you need anything."

Paige went into Emily's room where the girl was awake and dry heaving again.

"Come here," Paige said, cradling Emily in her arms.

She put a hand on Emily's forehead, feeling the heat but lack of moisture.

"Are you still sweaty?" Paige asked gently, holding Emily.

"No," Emily said, noticing for the first time how hot yet dry she was.

"You need to go to the hospital Baby," Paige said, "I'm going to go get a quick shower and get ready, then we'll go alright?"

"Ok," Emily said, closing her eyes, knowing she probably did need to see someone.

Paige grabbed some of the clothes she had left at Emily's house at some point, going to shower quickly. Once she was showered and ready, she went back to Emily's room.

"Come on Em," Paige said, grabbing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt out of Emily's drawer.

Emily tried her best to help Paige get her dressed, but she was so weak that she ended up just leaning on Paige for most of the time.

"Let's go," Paige said once Emily was dressed, "You'll feel better soon."

* * *

 **So there it was! I just want to say thank you to everyone who had been so supportive of this story already! More to come soon!**


	2. Ezria

**So, this is part of what used to be chapter one with some more thrown in just to help the story work better. Hope you like it! And if you haven't read the new version of chapter one, check it out!**

* * *

Back at the Hastings's house, Spencer and Hanna had gone back inside after Emily left.

"I'm shocked Aria is still knocked out," Spencer said as they went back into the house, "She's usually the lightest sleeper."

"I know," Hanna said, "Well, I'm gonna go try to get a little more sleep because it's not even seven yet."

"Sounds like a plan," Spencer said as they headed back to the barn.

When they got there, they found Aria awake and confused.

"Where were you two?" the tiny girl asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Em got sick," Hanna said, curling up back in the same spot on the couch opposite Aria.

"Was it her stomach?" Aria asked, looking at the other two.

"Yeah," Spencer sad, "How did you know?"

"Because I'm not feeling very well either," Aria said with a sigh, "I thought maybe it was something else, but I probably caught the nasty bug that's going around. Ezra had it last week. I'm gonna drive to his place before it gets too bad. My parents are gone for the next week so it doen't matter too much."

"Are you sure you're alright to drive?" Hanna asked, knowing how terrible Emily looked.

"I'll be fine," Aria said, "It's not that far."

"Alright," Spencer said as Aria got up to leave, "Let us know if you need anything."

Aria nodded heading out of the house. As she drove to Ezra's her stomach was flipping the entire time. She ended up having to pull over on the side of the road and threw up in the ditch. She got back in her car, grabbing a bottle of water and rinsing her mouth before continuing her drive.

It felt like an eternity before she got to Ezra's place. When she finally got there, she went up to his apartment, knocking on the door. A minute later, a stumbling Ezra answered the door.

"Hey," he said as she walked in, "What are you doing here?"

Aria was about to answer, but instead her stomach flipped and she ran for the bathroom, making it just in time. Ezra sighed as he followed, knowing what was going on as he scooped her hair up and rubbed her back.

"Finally caught it huh?" he asked as she leaned back from the toilet into his arms.

She nodded as he rubbed her back gently.

"Would you like to go to bed?" Ezra asked after a few minutes as she snuggled closer into his arms.

"Sure," she said as he helped her up.

"You've got a pretty good fever going on here," he said, helping her back to bed.

"Yeah," she mumbled, curling up under the covers.

He grabbed a trash can and put it next to the bed, grabbing a bottle of ginger ale that was left from when he was sick the weekend before. He brought it to the shivering girl in his bed.

"I'm sorry," he said, rubbing her back, "I probably gave you this."

"It could have been anyone," Aria said looking up at him, "We were having a sleep over last night and Em started throwing up in the middle of the night."

Ezra nodded, climbing into bed next to her.

"Are you gonna be able to sleep?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"My stomach hurts too much," she said, shaking her head.

Just as she was about to say something when she felt her stomach go in reverse. She quickly leaned over the side of the bed, losing her food. Ezra grabbed her hair and rubbed her back.

This pattern continued for hours until she finally wore herself out enough to fall asleep. For the next several hours, Aria slept quite a bit, waking up every half hour to throw up. Ezra held her as she slept, trying to help her sleep. However, as the day wore on, Aria's fever started to climb.

"Do you think you could handle a cool bath?" he asked around two that afternoon.

She nodded a little, rubbing her forehead.

"I'm going to start it," he said, kissing her forehead as he got off the bed.

A few minutes after he headed into the bathroom, Aria felt her stomach turn and got off the bed, trying to get to the bathroom.

However, she barely made it two steps before she got really dizzy and fell down, throwing up as she did. Ezra came running out of the bathroom, going to her as soon as he saw her.

"Shh," he said, putting a trashcan under her mouth as she continued being sick, "Let it out."

When she finished, she burst into tears, covering her face with her hands.

"Hey," he said, setting down the trash can, careful to avoid the mess as he picked her up in his arms, "I know you feel bad, but I promise, you'll feel better soon."

"I'm sorry," she said, trying to get the tears to stop, "I'll clean it up. I'm sorry."

"Hey," he said, shaking his head as he turned her chin up to him, "No. I don't care about the mess. Wes has been over here on more than one occasion so hung over that he thought my dresser was the bathroom. This is no big deal."

Aria laughed a little bit at his story, groaning as her stomach cramped up. Ezra carried her into the bathroom, Aria struggling to get out of his arms as soon as they got there, her stomach rebelling again. Once she was done, Ezra helped her get her clothes off and get her in the tub.

"Get in with me?" she asked as he went to leave the bathroom.

"Not right now," He said, leaving the bathroom.

She sat in the tub, starting to shiver after a few minutes.

"Ezra," she called out weakly after about ten minutes, "Where did you go?"

"I'll be in in a minute," he called back.

She shivered more, her stomach starting to feel gross again. Ezra came in five minutes later with a towel.

"Fresh from the dryer," he said, holding up the towel, "You ready to get out?"

She nodded, still shivering.

"Come here babe," he said, pulling the plug on the tub and helping her stand up.

She was shaking a lot so he scooped her up and brought her to the bed. He grabbed one of the shirts she loved wearing and helped her get it on before tucking her into bed before getting into bed next to her. Aria snuggled into Ezra's chest, closing her eyes. Ezra kept one hand on her back, keeping her close. Aria slept for quite a long time, waking up feeling horrible.

"Ezra," she croaked out.

"Hang on," he said, grabbing a trash can, giving it to her. He rubbed her back gently as she got sick. After she finished, Ezra took care of the trash can before going back to Aria.

"Come here," he said, seeing her curled up in bed shivering.

He pulled her into his arms, feeling how warm she was. She quickly fell back to sleep. Ezra was grateful that Aria was sleeping because he knew how terrible this bug was. Aria had helped him through it when she wasn't in school the previous week.

Aria woke up a few more times getting sick each time. However, by around midnight, she had been sleeping for over two hours without waking up. Ezra decided to go to sleep too.

However, around four in the morning, Aria woke up again to be sick.

"It's alright," Ezra said as tears started running down Aria's face.

Aria leaned back against Ezra, closing her eyes.

"You are burning up," Ezra said, putting his hand on her forehead.

She nodded, closing her eyes.

"Go back to sleep," he said, helping her back under the covers, "I'll be right back."

He got up, coming back a few minutes later with a cool cloth, putting it on her forehead. Aria moaned a little in her sleep, not really waking back up.

Ezra slipped back into bed with Aria, deciding he would take care of the fever in the morning. She slept the rest of the night, not waking up again until around eight. After she finished getting sick again, she collapsed back into the pillows.

"I know," Ezra said, brushing a piece of hair from her face, "You are burning hot. I'm going to find the thermometer."

He left the room, grabbing the thermometer from the bathroom counter where he left it when he was sick.

"Open," he said, putting the thermometer in her mouth. After a minute, it beeped.

"103.8," Ezra read off, "That is way too high."

"I'll be ok," she said weakly.

"If it's not down in a few hours, I'm taking you to the hospital," Ezra said, frowning.

Aria nodded a little, closing her eyes and falling back to sleep. Ezra went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of ginger ale leftover from when he was sick, putting it on the night table. He had grading to do so while she slept, he worked.

She was restless, never quite waking up but not getting good sleep. When she woke up the next time, she felt super nauseous still but didn't throw up.

"Hey," Ezra said, seeing her eyes open, "How are you feeling?" She shook her head, closing her eyes. He grabbed the thermometer.

"103.8 still," Ezra said, shaking his head, "You are going to the hospital. This fever is too high."

Aria barely moved to acknowledge him, worrying him even more. He grabbed his wallet and her bag before scooping her up in his arms. She groaned a little bit, burying her face in his chest.

"I know," he said, kissing her forehead, "I know."

* * *

 **So there was the Ezria chapter. I hope you liked it! Spoby next!**


	3. Spoby

**So this chapter features my absolute favorite couple on PLL. I absolutely love Spoby and love writing for them. Spencer is my favorite character on the show. I loved writing this chapter so much!**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Hastings house, Hanna and Spencer slept for a while before getting up and hanging out for a little longer before Hanna headed home.

Spencer called Toby, and the two decided to make it a date night. Toby told Spencer that if she went to the loft, he would meet her there as soon as work got out. Spencer grabbed some clothes and her school books to keep her busy, knowing her parents wouldn't care what she did because they were in New York seeing Melissa because her older sister had called earlier that week having a mental breakdown.

When Spencer got to Toby's loft, she found herself extremely exhausted and decided to take a quick nap before working on her homework.

However, the next thing she knew, she was waking up gagging, trying to get to the bathroom fast enough to not throw up on the floor. She made it to the sink, throwing up violently. Groaning, she rinsed the sink and made her way back to bed.

She was so exhausted and felt so awful that she could barely move. She collapsed on his bed and drifted off to sleep again. Next thing she knew, Toby was shaking her awake.

"Hey Spence," he said, rubbing her back, "A little tired are we?"

She groaned, getting up and running for the bathroom, trying to keep him out, but eventually giving in and letting him hold her hair.

"Wow," he said when she had finished, "When you said you wanted to go on a date, I pictured more dinner and maybe a walk in the park not sprints to the bathroom."

She just groaned, shoving him a little before whimpering.

"I'm sorry," he said, seeing that she was really not feeling well, "How can I make it better?"

"Hold me," she whispered quietly, not wanting to move.

"You got it," he said, rubbing her back as she curled up in his lap, "Wanna go back to bed?"

"No," she said simply.

Spencer didn't know what, but something about the cool bathroom floor felt good when she had a sky high fever and sick stomach. He held her in that same spot by the toilet in between her vomiting into the toilet every twenty minutes for hours on end.

"Come here," Toby said, cradling a shivering Spencer in his arms.

"I feel terrible," Spencer said moaning, "The last time I felt this bad was when we got food poisoning after we went to that Mexican place."

Toby groaned a little, remembering that night and just how sick they had both gotten. He had been spending the night while the Hastings were out of town. He and Spencer had fought for the bathroom the entire night as their lovely dinner made a reappearance. He had never been that sick before and thinking that Spencer was feeling that bad again made him hold her a little tighter.

"Can I get you anything to help you feel better?" he asked, rubbing her back gently.

She shook her head, "Just hold me."

"Of course," Toby said.

Spencer fell asleep in his arms for a little while but woke up again to throw up. That pattern continued for a while until Spencer stopped falling asleep in between rounds of vomiting. For six consecutive hours, she threw up every ten minutes at least, sometimes more.

"Spence," Toby said after she finished throwing up for about the fortieth time, "I don't think this is going to get any better. Maybe we should go to the hospital."

Spencer just groaned, "Not yet."

"If you keep throwing up, we're going in," Toby said, stroking her hair again.

Spencer's stomach was cramping so badly that she was barely able to breath. She took Toby's hands and moved them to her stomach.

"Oh babe," Toby said, feeling her stomach contracting under his hands, "Do you want me to get a heating pad or something?"

"Just you," Spencer said, shivering.

"Alright," Toby said, rubbing gentle circles on her taught stomach.

Another six hours of nearly constant vomiting and Spencer was an absolute wreck.

"Alright," Toby said, "You need to go to the hospital. You can't keep getting sick like this."

Spencer, so exhausted from being so sick nodded in agreement.

"I'll go get you some clean clothes and we'll get you feeling better," Toby said slipping her out from under her to go get things ready to take her in.

He found one of her favorite t-shirts and sweats that she left at his place for when she visits, grabbing the blood sugar monitor he kept at his place before heading back into the bathroom. He found her hunched over the toilet again.

Once she stopped, he wiped her face with a warm wash cloth and helped her change her clothes.

"I'm going to test your sugar levels," he said, looking at her.

She nodded, holding out her hand. He poked her finger, getting a tiny drop of blood and putting it on the tester.

"It's 54," he said, looking at her.

"That's too low," she said, sighing, "Do you have any tabs?"

"Yeah," he said, popping one open ad putting it in her mouth, "I grabbed some just in case."

Ever since her official diagnosis of hypoglycemia earlier that year, he had been vigilant about making sure he had everything she could ever need in case of a blood sugar crisis.

"Hopefully that stays down," she said after the tab dissolved.

Then he picked her up and carried her to the car, kissing her forehead before closing the door.

He handed her a bowl as he got in, "Just in case."

She offered a weak smile on her chapped lips as they headed toward the hospital.

* * *

 **There is a ton more where that came from. As I've been working on this story more, I have found myself gravitating towards writing for Spoby so this story is going to focus on them a lot I think. Hope you liked it!**


	4. Hospital

**Thank you all so much for all the nice reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

As Toby drove to the hospital, Spencer clutched the bowl in her hands, heaving over it three times during their fifteen minute drive.

"I'm sorry Spence," Toby said, rubbing her back as she heaved, "We're almost there."

When they got to the hospital, Toby lifted Spencer out of the car carefully. She snuggled against his chest, closing her eyes.

He brought her into the ER, setting her in a chair before checking her in. Toby grabbed a blue bag off the desk, bringing it back to Spencer who had left the bowl in the car.

Spencer took it as Toby sat down on the bench next to her. She laid down, putting her head in his lap. He rubbed her back gently, pressing a kiss into her temple.

The doors opened, and Toby looked up, seeing Ezra walking in with Aria.

"Hey," Toby called, smiling at them.

"Hey," Ezra said, smiling back as he put Aria down on a chair next to Toby.

He got her checked in before lifting Aria onto his lap.

"How are you feeling Aria?" Toby asked, looking at the pair.

Aria just moaned a little, putting her head on Ezra's shoulder.

"Her fever is almost 104," Ezra said, rubbing her back.

Toby nodded, turning his head back to Spencer who had sat back up and was dry heaving again.

"Sorry," she said, breathing hard after she finished. As Spencer finished, the doors opened again. Emily walked in and sat down in a chair as Paige went to sign her in.

"Emily?" Spencer said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Spencer," Emily said, looking at her, "Aria?"

"Well, Hanna's the only one missing," Spencer said, leaning on Toby.

"She's not even sick," Emily said as Paige came over and sat down next to her.

"Lucky her," Aria mumbled from her place on Ezra's shoulder.

The girls all waited for a few more minutes before the first one of them got called back. Spencer got called back first because of her low blood sugar, the nurse giving her a wheelchair because she was too weak to walk.

Toby helped Spencer into the bed, kissing her forehead gently. He helped her change into the gown they gave her before climbing into bed next to her, holding her tightly. Spencer threw up again as they were sitting there, still dry heaving when the doctor walked in.

"Well, I can see why you're here," the doctor said, "My name is Dr. Hoffman. Can you tell me what's been going on?"

Spencer tried to catch her breath as Toby rubbed her back.

"I started throwing up yesterday around three," Spencer said, "I pretty much threw up constantly for the past twenty hours."

"And when she says constantly," Toby said, "She means that her head was in the toilet and she was heaving fifty minutes out of every hour."

"I see," Dr. Hoffman said, writing everything down, "Now, have you had any cramping or diarrhea?"

"Yes to cramps, no to diarrhea," Spencer said, feeling the nausea swell again.

Toby watched her face and grabbed the bag, holding it for her as she was sick yet again. Once she was done, she leaned back, breathing hard.

"Alright," Dr. Hoffman said, "Let me just do a quick exam. This looks like the stomach bug that's been going around."

After the doctor gave her an exam, and Spencer threw up again, he left the room to get a nurse to start her on an IV. Spencer curled up next to Toby, trying to deal with the intense nausea. A nurse came in a few minutes later with an IV kit.

"Alright," she said, "I'm gonna try to get you some medicine to help you feel better."

The nurse started looking at her arm.

"You are very dehydrated," the nurse said, looking up.

Spencer nodded, throwing up again. The nurse ended up sticking her five times before she got the IV in.

"Alright," the nurse said, "Sorry about that. Let me get these fluids started then I'll get your meds in."

The nurse attached the fluids and started the drip. However, as soon as she did this, the IV blew and Spencer's hand started bleeding.

"Crap," the nurse said, grabbing some gauze, "I'm so sorry. That sometimes happens when people get dehydrated. I'll try to get one going in your other hand."

It took another eight sticks and a few more rounds of vomiting before Spencer had another IV placed in her hand.

"I'll be right back with your meds," the nurse said, leaving.

"I'm so sorry babe," Toby said, holding Spencer close as she started crying, "Just try to relax."

However, before the nurse came back in, Spencer's hand felt weird. She looked and her hand was starting to swell. Just as she was about to call for a nurse, her nurse came back in.

"I think something's wrong," Spencer said, motioning to her hand.

"Shoot," the nurse said, turning off the fluids and pulling the needle out, "This IV went bad. I'm gonna try to get it in your arm."

The nurse placed the new IV after another few sticks and started the fluids and meds. Thankfully, this one seemed better and stayed put. Once she left, Spencer closed her eyes, leaning against Toby who was holding a clean bag for her.

The nausea was still very intense, and as badly as she wanted to, Spencer couldn't sleep. Toby kissed her forehead gently as he grabbed Spencer's hands, holding them gently to calm her down a little bit.

"I hurt," she said, looking up at him a little.

"I know," he said, putting his head on hers, "They gave you something for the fever and nausea so you should feel better soon."

Spencer nodded a little, closing her eyes against the nausea. Toby watched her facial expressions, grabbing the bag as he watch the nausea overcame her again. Spencer heaved for a long while before collapsing back on Toby, trying not to burst into tears as he comforted her.

Meanwhile, the other girls were slowly being taken back to their rooms.

Emily threw up again before she was finally called back. She leaned heavily on Paige as they walked, her own legs very unstable. After her vitals were checked, the nurse gave Emily a gown to change into and told her the doctor would be in soon. Paige helped Emily change before handing her a clean bbag as Emily started gagging again.

"Alright," Paige said, holding Emily on the bed, "You're alright."

Emily's eyes were watering, but she was so dehydrated that the tears wouldn't fall.

"Did you tell my mom?" Emily asked miserably.

"Shoot," Paige said, pulling out her phone, "Let me text her."

Paige quickly texted Mrs. Fields who said she would be there just as soon as she could. Paige told her Emily was in good hands and to not worry too much. Once the texts were sent, Paige turned her attention back to Emily. After about twenty minutes, the doctor finally came in.

"Sorry about the wait," he apologized, "This bug is really making its rounds. Let's see what I can do for you."

The doctor did a full evaluation before he spoke again.

"It's definitely the stomach bug that's going around," he said, "I'll send the nurse in to get a IV going. You are severely dehydrated. I'll be back to see how you are doing after a few bags of fluids and some anti-nausea medicine."

"Thank you," Emily rasped out. Emily laid back down on the bed, curling up under the blanket she had been given.

The rooms were only divided by curtains, and on the other side of the curtain, Emily heard Toby's distinct voice.

"Can you pull that back a little?" Emily asked Paige, weakly pointing to the curtain.

Paige nodded, getting up and pulling the curtain back, revealing Spencer and Toby on the other side.

"Hey," Spencer said weakly, "This is convenient."

Suddenly, the curtain on the other side of Emily moved a little and opened, revealing Aria and Ezra.

"Hey guys," Aria said weakly. Just then, the doctor came into Aria's area.

"Do you three know each other?" he asked, seeing the open curtains.

"Yeah," Aria said, nodding, "We're best friends."

"Well," the doctor said, "I'm going to close this while I do your exam, but you can leave them open once I'm done."

Soon enough, all three girls were hooked up to IV's, flooding their sick bodies with fluids and medicine. The girls all started falling asleep. Toby, Paige, and Ezra all chatted quietly while holding their girls tightly.

It took about two hours to get the fluids into their bodies. Aria's fever dropped to 101.5, a much better temperature than it had been. She hadn't thrown up since she had been at the hospital and had managed to keep down a cup full of water and a popsicle so she was discharged.

Spencer and Emily both ended up having to stay overnight because even with the anti-nausea medicine, Spencer was still throwing up and her blood sugar was having a hard time stabilizing because of it.

Emily had passed out while trying to go to the bathroom, waking up disoriented so the doctor decided she needed to stay overnight.

A few hours later, Paige had gone home to get some rest, and Toby and Mrs. Fields were getting coffee, the two girls were chatting just a little.

"I haven't felt this bad in a long time," Spencer said to Emily.

"Yea," Emily said, "This is giving me major flashbacks to when I had that ulcer."

"We are a mess," Spencer said shaking her head a little.

Emily nodded a little, closing her eyes. The girls slept for the better part of the night, Spencer waking up both from nightmares and vomiting, Emily from a nightmare, but it was much better sleep than they had had the previous few nights.

By the next morning, the girls were still weak and exhausted, but well enough to go home. Mrs. Fields and Toby, who had been there since visiting hours started, took the girls home.

* * *

 **There it was. More Spoby to come! Maybe Paily too, I haven't decided yet.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So a bunch of you wanted more Spoby, but a few of you wanted Paily so I decided to do one more Paily chapter then stick to Spoby for a while. So here is Paily.**

* * *

Mrs. Fields took Emily right home, helping her through the door and up to her room where she fell asleep. When school got out, Paige came over with Emily's school work.

"Welcome home sickie," Paige said, going into Emily's room where the dark haired girl was sitting up in bed, sipping on Gatorade.

"Hey," Emily said weakly, smiling at Paige as her girlfriend came over to the bed, hugging her, "I missed you today."

"I missed you too," Paige said, kissing her forehead which was still a touch warm.

"Now, I need to sleep so I can have energy for practice tomorrow," Emily said, snuggling into Paige.

"You are not practicing tomorrow," Paige said, looking at Emily like she was crazy.

"I can't get behind," Emily yawned, "I already missed today."

"Em," Paige said, "You spent the night in the hospital, "There's no way you can practice tomorrow. Besides, like twelve people were missing today and four more went home sick. You won't miss anything except recovery and rehab."

"We'll see in the morning," Emily said, curling up and falling asleep.

Paige shook her head, staying with Emily and working on her homework.

"Girls," Mrs. Fields called, coming into Emily's room with a tray of food.

"Hey Pam," Paige said, looking up from her homework.

"Mmm," Emily groaned, rubbing her eyes before cracking them open.

"I've got food," Mrs. Fields said, holding up the tray, "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

"Thanks Mom," Emily sad, managing to sit up a little bit.

Paige helped Emily whose hands were still very unsteady, eat a little bit of chicken broth and a few bites of toast.

"No more," Emily said, shaking her head, "I don't think I can handle anymore."

"Alright," Paige said, putting the tray on the floor next to the bed.

"You know I love having you here, but you don't have to stay," Emily said, yawning.

"But I want to," Paige said, kissing Emily's forehead. Emily smiled a little.

"Can we watch a movie?" the sick girl asked.

"Of course," Paige said, grabbing Emily's laptop from the nightstand.

"Rudy?" Emily asked, looking like a little child asking for an extra cookie.

"Only because you spent last night in the hospital," Paige said, getting up and grabbing the DVD from its place on Emily's bookshelf.

Paige positioned the laptop on her lap, allowing Emily to lean on her chest as the movie stared. Emily was tired and ended up falling asleep on Paige within the first half hour.

Paige paused the movie, not really a big fan of it to start, and pulled out her textbooks again. Emily only woke up one to use the bathroom and one because her mom wanted her to eat a little more.

After helping Emily eat more and helping her get back to sleep, Paige kissed her forehead and headed out.

The next morning, Emily woke up at 5:00 am. She still felt pretty tired and sick, but she needed to get back in the pool so she didn't lose any time. She got up, dressing in her swim warmups before pulling her hair into a pony tail and heading out. Her mom was still sleeping when she left just like every day.

When Emily got to the school, she pulled out her water bottle, taking a drink before she headed into school. She was pretty sure she still had a low fever and the water didn't feel great in her stomach, but she was going to practice no matter what.

"What are you doing here Emily?" Paige asked as her dark skinned girlfriend walked in.

"Practicing like you," Emily said, pulling off her sweats.

"You haven't even been out of the hospital for twenty four hours," Paige said, giving her a look, "Coach would understand if you skipped today."

"I'm fine," Emily said, "I have to swim so I'll be ready for recruiters."

Paige shook her head she left the locker room, heading to the gym for her last day of rehab from being sick. Their coach decided that instead of having the girls who had been sick just take a bunch of time off, that once they were feeling up to it, they would have a much more relaxed practice to stretch their sore muscles and get them back to a condition they could swim again. Paige waited for Emily to join them, but her girlfriend didn't come in.

Their coach came in about half way through practice to see how many of the girls who were missing from normal practice were in the rehab practice.

"Coach," Paige called, stopping her jog around the indoor track, "Where is Emily?"

"In the pool," their coach said, "Why?"

"She spent the entire weekend sick," Paige said, not liking tattling on her girlfriend, but knowing it was a matter of her health, "She spent Sunday night in the ER."

"I'll go talk to her," their coach said, heading out of the gym.

Paige kept working until practice was done, heading back into locker room to shower before class. She found Emily there, already showered.

"Coach pulled me out of practice," Emily said, sulking a little.

"You should not have been in that pool today," Paige said, "You probably shouldn't even be at school."

Paige headed to the showers before Emily could answer her, knowing deep down, Emily knew she was right.

Once Paige was done in the shower, she got dressed before going to find Emily. She found her still sitting on the bench, looking exhausted.

"Want me to drive you home?" Paige asked, putting a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"I'm good," Emily said, getting up as they headed to homeroom.

"Hey Emily," Hanna said as they walked in, "How are you feeling?"

Emily shrugged, going to sit down. However, as she walked toward her seat, everything shifted a little, her head feeling fuzzy.

"Emily," Paige said, putting her arms out as Emily stumbled.

After a second her head cleared, but that wasn't enough to sooth Paige's worries.

"You're going home," Paige said, keeping a firm arm around Emily's waist.

Emily couldn't even argue as she was lead out to the car. Paige put her bike in the back of Emily's car so she could get back to school after she dropped her girlfriend off. Emily fell asleep on the way home. When they got there, Pam was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Emily," she said, seeing how sick her daughter still looked, "Why did you go to school today?"

"She also went to practice," Paige said as the two women helped Emily up the stairs.

"Emmy," Pam said as Emily sat down on her bed.

"As much as I wish I could stay, I missed a lot last week so I need to get back to school," Paige said, kissing Emily on the forehead before she left, "I'll stop by after."

"Thanks Paige," Pam said as she left.

"Bye," Emily called as her girlfriend ran out the front door.

"Emily," Pam said firmly as she tucked her daughter into bed, "Why did you go to school?"

"I can't get behind on practice," Emily said, curling up under her blankets.

"I want to take your temperature before you fall asleep," Pam said, sticking a thermometer under her daughter's tongue.

After a minute, it beeped.

"100.5," Pam read off, "Not too bad. I'll leave some juice on the nightstand. Get some sleep."

Emily didn't have to be told twice as she fell asleep. She slept the entire day, waking up when Paige came back into her room around 4 that afternoon.

"Hey," Paige said, sitting down next to her, "You're mom is bringing up some soup in a few minutes. She said you've slept all day."

Emily nodded, looking at Paige. The two of them spent the afternoon together, Paige doing homework while Emily rested more. By the time Paige left that night, Emily was feeling a lot better. She decided she was going to go to school the next day but do her actual rehab practice instead of regular practice.

* * *

 **So, there it was. More Spoby in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, here is the Spoby chapter. I think most of the rest of this will be Spoby-centric. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

When Toby got Spencer back to his loft, she was really weak. He carried her up to the bedroom, putting her on the bed.

"No," she moaned, trying not to fall asleep, "Can we take a bath? I feel so gross right now."

"Sure babe," he said, kissing her temple, "I'll go get it going."

"Thanks," she whispered, offering a small smile.

Five minutes later, the warm bath was ready and Toby helped Spencer in first before joining her. She leaned back into his chest, closing her eyes as he gently rubbed her sore shoulders, grabbing a wash cloth and putting some body wash on it, helping Spencer get clean. Spencer sighed as he began washing her hair, her eyes slowly closing.

Next thing Spencer knew, Toby was carefully lifting her out of the tub.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, clearly confused.

"Shhh," Toby said, "You're alright. We're gonna get you dressed and into bed."

Spencer nodded, closing her eyes for another second before Toby set her down on the bed. He helped her get dressed in one of his old long sleeved t-shirts before tucking her into bed.

"Stay," she said sleepily, looking at him.

"Alright," he said, climbing into bed next to her as she moved over next to him.

She fell asleep quickly as Toby rubbed her back gently. He decided to text Hanna to bring over some soup from Spencer's favorite restaurant when she finished school because he didn't want to leave and had nothing to take care of a sick person.

Spencer had been asleep for about an hour when she started thrashing around in her bed, whimpering and crying.

"Spence," Toby called, shaking her gently, "Spence, wake up baby."

Spencer's eyes popped open as tears started rushing down her cheeks.

"It's ok," he said, pulling her to him, rubbing her back.

"Shh, you're alright. I'm here."

It took a while, but he got her settle, having become accustom to her nightmares.

Hanna dropped by two hours later with a case of Gatorade, a box of saltines, and Spencer's favorite soup from a deli down the street.

"Thanks Han," Toby said as the blonde came into the apartment.

"No problem," Hanna said, "How's the patient doing?"

"She's exhausted," Toby said, "She's so weak and tired. I doubt she'll be back to school tomorrow. If you could bring her assignments over, I'm sure she'd appreciate that."

"Toby," they heard as they were standing there.

"You can come up," Toby said to Hanna as he grabbed a bottle of Gatorade.

The blonde nodded, wanting to see her friend who she hadn't seen in almost three days.

"Hey Baby," Toby said, getting onto the bed with her, "Look who's here."

"Hey Han," Spencer whispered, her voice gone from all the vomiting.

"You look like death," Hanna said, looking at her friend.

"Thanks," Spencer said, rolling her eyes a little as she cuddled up next to Toby.

"Well, I'm gonna go," Hanna said, "I've got school work to do. Feel better Spence. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks Hanna," Toby called before turning his attention back to his sick girlfriend, "You thirsty?"

Spencer nodded, accepting the Gatorade. After a few mouthfuls, she handed it back to Toby before cuddling into his chest. He just gently played with her hair as she fell asleep again. He held her for hours as she slept, or tried to sleep as nightmares invaded her head. He hated that she couldn't get good sleep even when she was sick. He woke her up every time the nightmares came, holding her and making her feel safe, trying to get food in her while she was awake.

"I've gotta go into work for a few hours in the morning," Toby said, rubbing her back as she was resting on him after dinner, "I think you should maybe take tomorrow off of school again."

Spencer nodded against his chest, humming in agreement.

Toby knew she must still be feeling really terrible because he had seen Spencer go to school with a 102 fever and the shakes without a second thought. Spencer managed to fall into a deep sleep, not even waking when Toby got up to go to work. When he came back a few hours later, he found her still curled up in bed but awake.

"Hey babe," he said, walking in with flowers.

"Aww," she said as he handed her the flowers, "Thanks."

"How are you feeling?" he asked, changing out of his work clothes and into a pair of sweats.

"Better than yesterday," she said, "Still not back to normal, but I feel less like I'm about to pass out or vomit every minute."

"Good," he said, walking over to the bed and kissing her forehead, "Have you eaten anything today?"

"No," she said, "I just woke up about ten minutes ago."

"Alright," he said, "What are you feeling up to? Toast, apple sauce, soup?"

"Can you get me some applesauce and toast?" she asked, "And maybe another Gatorade?"

"Of course," Toby said, "Give me five minutes."

"Thanks Toby," Spencer called, leaning back against her pillow.

A few minutes later, Toby came back up with a plate of toast with her favorite almond butter on it and a container of apple sauce along with a bottle of purple Gatorade, her absolute favorite.

"Thanks," she said as he handed her the plate, climbing into bed and opening the bottle, helping her take a sip before putting it on the nightstand.

She ate most of her breakfast, finding that her appetite was still pretty non-existent. However, she knew that she needed to eat something or she would pay for it with low sugar levels that would make her feel sicker. She ate as much as she could before setting the plate down on the floor table.

"I need to do my school work," Spencer moaned as Toby began rubbing her back.

"You have time to make it up," Toby said, "The teachers have to give you extra time."

"But I'm going to get behind," Spencer whined.

"Let's make a deal," he said, "I already asked Hanna to bring over your assignments from the past two days after school. Until then, you will rest and do what normal sick people do. Then, after you get the assignments, you can do your work."

"Alright," Spencer nodded, snuggling back into Toby's arms, "Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure," he said, getting up, "Which one?"

"Pride and Prejudice?" she asked, knowing he wasn't the biggest fan, but it was her who spent 20 hours vomiting non-stop.

"Of course," he said, pulling the DVD out and popping it in the player.

He then went back to the bed and Spencer resumed her previous position, leaning back against him. Once the movie was in, Spencer sighed, inhaling Toby's calming scent.

"I kinda wish we could do this all the time," she said, looking up at him.

"What?" he asked with a smirk, "Have you spend the night in the hospital and be too weak to function after?"

"No," she said, giving him a little shove, "Stay in bed and watch movies and not worry about the world."

He just laughed, holding her a little tighter and kissing her forehead gently. Spencer eventually fell asleep again against Toby. Three hours later, Spencer woke up to voices.

"Hey," Toby said, easing her off of his chest, "Are you feeling up to some soup now?"

"Sure," she said, as he headed to grab some food for her, "Hey Han."

"Hey Spence," Hanna said, "I got all your class work for today. Two of your teachers were out sick so the class just watched a movie and you don't have anything to makeup. The other teachers said that you have until Friday to make up your work."

"Have you gotten any messages from A lately?" Spencer asked, having not thought about their tormentor while her own body putting her through enough torture.

"No," Hanna said, "Thank goodness. I don't think I could have handled it alone at school."

"No one else was back today?" Spencer asked, realizing she hadn't even bothered asking Emily or Aria how they were doing.

"Em was there for homeroom," Hanna said, "But she looked terrible. She ended up almost passing out and Paige took her home. Mr. Fitz said Aria was still not feeling great, but she should be back tomorrow."

"I should be too," Spencer said.

"Only if she eats and gets her strength back," Toby said, coming up with a bowl of soup and some crackers.

"I'll let you rest because I don't think I can do another day alone," Hanna said, patting Spencer's leg, "Hopefully, see you tomorrow."

"Thanks Han," Spencer said as the blonde left.

"You need to eat some soup," Toby said, handing Spencer the bowl.

"Alright," she said, eating some of it as he sat next to her.

"I'm done," she said after about half a bowl.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked.

Spencer nodded, "I'm still not that hungry."

"Alright," he said, taking the bowl, "Do you want to start on some of that homework?"

"Sure," she said, looking at the stack that Hanna had brought for her.

"Let's see here," Toby said, taking the paper Hanna had written all her assignments on, "Looks like your physics and math teachers were the ones who were out sick so all you have is French, English, and Psychology."

"I'm three weeks ahead in French," Spencer said, "And I did all of my psychology notes for this chapter last week."

"Of course," Toby said, laughing a little, "Well, for English, all you need to do is read the next thirty pages in your book, but it's for Mr. Fitz so I'm sure he'll understand if you don't do it."

"Can you read it to me?" Spencer asked, laying down and looking up at Toby, "My head hurts too bad to read right now."

"Of course," Toby said, picking up _Grapes of Wrath_ and opening it to the page they were supposed to start on.

He read to her quietly, playing with her hair. She managed to stay awake during the whole thirty pages, listening as attentively as she could.

"That's the end," Toby said, closing the book, "How about you get a shower, drink some more Gatorade and get some sleep."

"Only if you shower with me," she said, giving him a classic Spencer smirk.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Toby said, helping her out of bed.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom and start the shower," Spencer said, "Can you grab some pajamas?"

"Of course," Toby said as Spencer headed into the bathroom.

Toby decided to quickly change the sheets on bed before joining Spencer in the shower. He helped her wash her hair and body before quickly washing himself up. He just held her under the spray for a while, Spencer enjoying how the warm spray felt on her still achy body. Once the water started getting cold, they got out.

"Did you change the sheets?" Spencer asked, realizing that the bed was now covered in a soft pair of black sheets.

"I did," Toby said, helping her into bed, "Now, get some sleep because I know you're going to want to be back at school tomorrow."

Spencer nodded as Toby wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

 **There it was. I hope you liked it! More to come soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, I cannot wait for PLL to come back. I know it doesn't come back until spring, but I just keep watching clips of old episodes and writing a ton. I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

The next morning, Spencer woke up still feeling a little bit weak and tired but well enough to go to school. Toby was already up and dressed for work but was planning to take her to school before heading off. Spencer decided comfort was more important than looks and settled for comfortable jeans and a soft sweater along with her favorite pair of old converse.

Toby had gone to her house while she was in the hospital and gotten quite a bit of clothing for her.

"Good morning Babe," he said as she came into the kitchen, "I wasn't sure how hungry you would be, but I made some eggs and toast."

"Thanks Toby," Spencer said, smiling at him, "This looks great."

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down next to her to eat breakfast.

"Better," Spencer said, "Still not 100% but I'll be alright."

They ate their breakfast, Spencer just kinda picking over her eggs, but eating enough to satisfy both herself and Toby. They finished getting ready and headed out.

"Thanks for the ride Tobes," Spencer said, kidding him for the first time since she got sick, "Mmm, I forgot how much I missed this."

They started a make out session for an all to brief minute before Toby pulled away.

"As much as I loved and missed this I need you to get to school and I have work," he said,

Spencer gave him a pout but after one last kiss, she got out of the car.

"Love you Toby," she said as she left.

"Love you too Spence," he said, "Call if you need me to come get you."

Spencer headed into the building finding Hanna and Aria standing near their lockers.

"Hey guys," Spencer said, coming up to them.

"Hey Spence," Aria said, hugging the taller girl, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Spencer said, "Not totally back to normal, but I'm feeling better every day. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," Aria said, "Today is my first day without a fever which is nice, but I still feel kinda weak."

"Have you guys seen Emily?" Spencer asked, looking for their fourth friend.

"Not yet," Hanna said, "I'm not sure if she's coming in today. She went to practice yesterday and pushed herself too hard which was a huge mistake."

"Oh man," Aria said, "I can't even imagine being physically active right now."

"I know," Spencer said, "I emailed my coach and told her to count me out for this week."

"Leave it to Em to think she's superwoman," Aria said, shaking her head as the first bell rang and the girls headed to class.

When they got to homeroom, they found Emily already there, hair wet.

"Did you practice this morning?" Spencer asked as they started taking their seats.

"No," Emily said, "I wanted to but coach wouldn't let me. She has over half the team on rehab this week so I soaked in the hot tub with some of the other girls who were sick over the weekend too."

"I'm glad at least your coach is looking out for your well-being," Hanna said, laughing a little at her.

"Shut up Hanna," Emily said, "I'm fine."

Just as Spencer was about to dispute that, the bell rang and class started. Once homeroom was over, the girls went to head to their separate classes.

"Hey Han," Emily said, looking at the blonde, noticing that her face looked a little pale, "You feeling alright?"

"Just some cramps," Hanna said, hand on her stomach, "It's almost that time of the month."

"Crap," Spencer said, looking at her calendar, "That is really soon."

All four of them were completely in since, but they all dealt with it differently. Spencer normally had the worst cramps, Aria was the moodiest, Emily had the worst headaches, and Hanna would get super bloated and irritable.

"Wait," Spencer said, looking at Hanna again, "You don't get cramps."

"Yeah," Emily said, looking at her friend.

"Lay off guys," Hanna said, "We need to get to class."

They all headed to their separate classes and spent most of the rest of the morning apart. At lunch when they all met up again, Hanna looked worse than before.

"Han," Emily said as they sat down, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Just then, Hanna covered her mouth and took off running.

"I've got her," Emily said, leaving Spencer and Aria at the table, chasing after Hanna.

Emily followed Hanna into the closest bathroom, grabbing her friend's hair as the blonde threw up.

"I've got you," Emily said as Hanna continued getting sick, "Just let it out."

After a minute, Hanna leaned away from the toilet, and Emily stood up, grabbing a wet paper towel before going back into the stall. Hanna had tears running down her face as Emily sat down on the floor next to Hanna and began wiping her face.

"It's going to be alright Han," Emily said, holding her close, "I know you feel crappy, but you'll be alright."

"I just hate throwing up," Hanna said, tears still running, "Too many memories."

"I know," Emily said, "But you're stronger than that. This is from the flu that we all had. You'll be alright. Let me take you to the nurse alright?"

Hanna nodded as Emily helped her off the floor. The two girls washed their hands and headed to the nurses office. Emily texted Spencer and Aria and asked them to bring Hanna's stuff to the nurse's office. When Hanna and Emily got there, the nurse looked up from her papers.

"How can I help you girls?" she asked.

"I think I've got the bug that's going around," Hanna said, hand on her stomach, "I just threw up in the bathroom."

"Alright," the nurse said, seeing how pale she looked, "Well, my three cots are full for now so you can have a seat in those chairs and give your mom a call if you'd like."

"My mom is at work two hours away," Hanna said miserably.

"Is there anyone else you can call?" the nurse asked.

"I can take her home," Emily said, "I have a free period next and I'll come back as soon as I get her settled."

"No, Em," Hanna said, "I'll just call Caleb. He has today off so he should be able to come."

"Alright," the nurse said.

Just then, Aria and Spencer came into the nurse's office as well.

"Are you two sick too?" the nurse asked, seeing how both of their eyes were slightly sunken in and their pallors weren't the best.

"No," Aria said, "We were just bringing Hanna her bag. We all just got over this bug."

The nurse nodded, handing Hanna a pink basin in case she needed it before going to check on the other kids who were sick. Hanna called Caleb and he said he would be right over.

The three other girls waited with Hanna until Caleb got there and helped her to the car before heading to their next classes.

* * *

 **There it was. Hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a minute since I updated this story. I promise this isn't going to turn into a Haleb story. I'm not even planning on doing a chapter about them. But, here is the next Spoby chapter!**

* * *

By the time they left, the girls were absolutely exhausted.

"How was school?" Toby asked as Spencer climbed into the car.

"Fine," she said, "I'm so tired though."

"Well, considering that since Saturday, you have barely left the bed, that is to be expected," he said, rubbing her shoulder a little, "Let's get you back to the loft so you can rest. I went and grabbed some more clothes for you while I was on lunch. How are your friends doing?"

"Better," Spencer said, trying to stay awake in the car, "Except Hanna. She threw up during lunch and went home."

"She finally caught this thing," Toby said, nodding, "Caleb asked me to bring some ginger ale and medicine over to her house earlier."

"Yeah," Spencer said, wrapping her arms around her stomach which was starting to lightly cramp.

"You alright there?" Toby asked, noticing her body language change.

"Yeah," she said, "Just cramps."

"I'm sorry Spence," he said as they pulled up to her house, "That's going on right now too?"

She nodded as they got out, heading upstairs.

"Do you have a lot of homework?" he asked as they went up to the bedroom.

"No," she said, changing into her pajamas, "I finished a lot of it during my free period so all that's left is some reading. I'm too tired for that right now though."

"Alright," he said, pulling off his pants and climbing into bed next to her, "Sleep and I'll order some pasta for dinner."

"Have I mentioned you're the best boyfriend ever?" she asked, kissing him gently.

He kissed her back before she pulled away and curled up against him, slipping into a sound sleep. Toby let her sleep for three hours, having ordered her absolute favorite gnocchi from Bucalli's and had it delivered so he could stay with Spencer.

Once the pasta was delivered, he decided to wake her up.

"Spence," he said, shaking her shoulder gently, "Babe, you need to wake up."

"I'm tired Toby," she whined, rolling over.

"I know," he said, kissing her forehead, "But you need to get up and eat some dinner. I got your favorite."

"You're the best," she said, smiling at him before wincing as a cramp rippled through her belly.

"Aww," he said, kissing her gently, "How about I bring it up to you in bed?"

She nodded, sitting up a little. Toby came back up a few minutes later with pasta, gaterade, and Advil.

"Thanks Tobes," she said as he handed her the food.

The two of them ate in relative silence, Spencer still not having a huge appetite.

"I think I'm done," she said after eating about half of her pasta.

"You sure?" he asked, knowing she could usually eat almost two helpings of the stuff.

"Yeah," she said, wincing as her stomach cramped up again.

"You just can't catch a break can you?" he asked sympathetically, setting down his own bowl of food and wrapping his arms around her.

She shook her head as a few tears escaped. She tried to brush them away before Toby saw, but she wasn't quick enough.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked, turning her so he could see her face.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head, "Just hormones and a long few days.

Just feeling sorry for myself."

"You have every right to," he said, rubbing her back, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She shook her head and just let him hold her for a while.

"I need to do my homework," she said, groaning a little bit.

"Do you want me to read it to you again?" he asked, running his hands through her hair.

"Would you?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, brushing a stray hair from her face before grabbing her book.

He started in on the next thirty pages, rubbing her back gently as he did so.

Once the reading was done, she got up to shower, alone this time, before crawling back into bed.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing her tummy.

"Yeah," she said, nodding, "I can't miss anymore."

"Alright," he said, kissing her, "But promise me you'll listen to your body. If you need rest, please rest."

She nodded, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

 **There it was. Sorry it was kinda short. More to come soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here;s the next chapter with a little Team Sparia because who doesn't love those two.**

* * *

The next morning, Spencer woke up feeling like garbage. Her cramps were bad and all she wanted to do was curl up and cry.

"Hey baby," Toby said, rubbing her back gently to wake up, "Time to get up."

"I'm getting up," she said, trying to not let him see how much of a mess she was.

She got up and got dressed, deciding that yoga pants and a sweater was the only way to go. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, too tired to deal with it. She didn't really look like her normal put-together self, but she honestly didn't care.

"Good morning," Toby said, kissing her as she came into the kitchen, "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'll be fine," she said, sitting down at the barstool, "I just need some Advil."

"Spence," Toby said, watching her wince a little, "Are you sure you don't want to stay home today?"

"I'll be alright," she said, taking the banana he offered and eating a few bites.

They ate their breakfast quietly before heading off again. Spencer just about fell asleep in the car before they got to school, but she woke up as soon as the car stopped.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, rubbing her back.

She nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes, leaning over and giving Toby a quick peck before opening the door.

"Call me if you need me," Toby said as she got out, "I'll pick you up after debate. Love you."

"Love you too," she said, heading into the building.

She found Aria waiting for her.

"Hey Spence," Aria said, noticing immediately how awful her friend looked, "You alright?"

Spencer shrugged, going to her locker. The bell rang before Aria could bug her anymore. When they got to homeroom, Emily was already there also looking pretty miserable.

"Why did you two come today?" Aria asked, noticing how awful her friends looked.

"Can't miss more," Spencer said, wincing as another cramp ripped through her belly.

"I needed to keep rehabbing," Emily said, "I need to get back the strength I lost from the flu. Plus, my migraine didn't start until I was showering after practice."

Class started and the rest of the morning went on in a blur.

By the time lunch came, Emily had managed to get her migraine under control, but Spencer was still absolutely miserable. She decided to skip lunch in the noisy commons area and escape to a quiet corner of the library.

It took Emily and Aria a little while, but eventually they found her there curled up in a chair, silent tears running down her cheeks.

"Spence," Aria said, kneeling down next to the taller girl, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Spencer said, biting back more tears, "I feel icky and miserable and I can't stop crying."

"Honey," Emily said, rubbing her friend's back as the tears fell faster, "It's ok. We all have bad days. Heck, five months ago when I was on my period, I didn't leave my bed for three straight days because I felt so terrible."

"Yeah," Aria said, "Two months ago, I was so crazy, I kicked Ezra out… of his own house…for like five hours."

Spencer offered a wobbly half-smile in response.

"This could just be your body's way of telling you to slow down and rest," Emily said, "Do you want me to call Toby to come get you?"

"I'll be alright," Spencer said, taking the tissue that Aria offered her, "I'm just gonna stay here. You guys should go eat."

"Do you want us to bring you anything?" Emily asked.

Spencer shook her head before putting it on her knees.

"Let us know if you need anything," Aria said as she and Emily left.

Spencer ended up falling asleep in the chair, the bell waking her up as lunch ended. She felt like a zombie in her afternoon classes, trying to keep up with her notes. She noticed that her classes all had almost half the class missing and the teachers were going easy on them.

She decided to ditch gym because the thought of running laps made her want to throw up. She couldn't just ditch though so she went to the nurse's office, hoping she could lay down until school was over, something Hanna had told them about doing millions of times.

"How can I help you?" the nurse said as she walked in.

"Hi," Spencer said, wincing as more cramps rolled through her belly, "I was wondering if I could lay down. I'm not feeling well right now."

"I'm sorry," the nurse said, "All the beds are full. You are more than welcome to sit in that chair and call your mom to come get you."

"That's alright," Spencer said, trying not to let tears fall, "I'll just go to class."

"Are you getting the stomach bug?" the nurse asked, "Because if you are, you should stay."

"No," Spencer said, "I had it all weekend. It's just girl stuff."

"I'm sorry," the nurse said sympathetically, "Do you need anything?"

Spencer shook her head, walking out.

She walked toward the gym, dreading going in. However, when she got there, she noticed instead of running like they were supposed to do on this day, they were just watching a movie. She signed in so she wouldn't be marked as absent but snuck out the back. Her head was pounding, and the movie was not going to help it at all.

She decided to just go to her spot in the library and sleep there until the day was over. She debated calling Toby and having him pick her up but remembered he was working late today because she was supposed to have decathlon practice.

She texted Aria and asked her friend if could drive her home right after school. Aria immediately texted her back, asking if she was alright and if she needed to leave earlier.

Spencer then remembered that Aria had her free period now and asked if it would be alright if they left. Aria said of course and to meet her in Ezra's room. Spencer made her way there, feeling dizzy and not well at all.

"Hey Spence," Aria said, not looking up from her writing as the taller girl entered.

"Are you alright?" Ezra asked, looking up from her grading to see how awful she looked.

"Oh my gosh," Aria said, looking up from her writing, "Spence, what happened?"

"Can you just take me to Toby's?" Spencer asked, trying not to cry.

"Yeah," Aria said, grabbing her things, "Of course. Let's go. I'll see you tonight Ezra."

"Bye Aria," he called as the two girls left, "Hope you feel better Spencer."

When they got to the car, Spencer closed her eyes, leaning against the window.

"Spence," Aria said, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Spencer said, trying not to cry, "My cramps are so bad and I just feel like crying and my head hurts and I'm so tired."

"I'm sorry," Aria said, putting a hand on her knee, "How about I take you to the loft, and we can watch movies until Toby comes home."

Spencer shrugged, nodding a little. When they got to Toby's place, Aria guided Spencer up to the bedroom. Spencer immediately changed into her favorite pajamas and climbed into bed.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Aria asked, going over to Toby's collection.

"You can pick," Spencer said, rolling to face Aria.

Aria grabbed a DVD, putting it in the player before sitting down on the bed next to Spencer.

"Come here Spence," Aria said, motioning to a spot on her lap.

Spencer put her head on Aria's lap, letting the other girl play with her hair that she had taken out of a ponytail.

"You feel a little warm," Aria said, putting her hand on Spencer's forehead.

"I'm sure it's nothing," Spencer said, closing her eyes, "Just let me sleep."

Aria looked over and saw a thermometer on the night table probably from when Spencer had the stomach flu. She ran it over her friend's forehead, looking at it when it beeped.

"You don't have a fever," Aria said.

"Hmmm," Spencer mumbled, not opening her eyes, "Can you text Toby and tell him you brought me home?"

"Sure," Aria said, grabbing her phone.

They just watched movies until Toby came home from work.

"What's going on?" Toby asked, seeing Spencer's red rimmed eyes and pained expressions.

"She's having a bad day," Aria said.

"Toby," Spencer said, looking at him.

"Hey babe," he said, going over to her and hugging her, "You're sweating. Do you have a fever?"

"No," Aria said, "I took her temperature a while ago and it was totally normal. I'm gonna head out. I got super behind on my work from being sick."

"Thanks Aria," Spencer called, offering a weak smile.

* * *

 **There it was. What's wrong with Spencer? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much for all the nice reviews! I hope you all like this chapter!**

* * *

After Aria left, Toby sat down on the bed.

"What is going on with you?" he asked, holding her close.

"Cramps," she said, "And I'm tired, shaky, and really emotional."

"Did you eat today?" he asked, suddenly putting the pieces together.

"Not really," she said, shaking her head, "I haven't been feeling well at all. I've been kinda nauseous."

"Spence, your glucose levels," Toby asked, putting some things together.

"Shoot," Spencer said, hating that she forgot about the hypoglycemia.

Toby grabbed the glucose monitor out of the bathroom where he left it when se was sick, quickly doing everything he needed to get a reading.

"Spence, it's only 48," Toby said, panic evident in his voice.

He grabbed a glucose tab from the night stand and she quickly took it, knowing she could have a seizure if her sugar kept getting lower.

"I'm going to go get you one of those high carb granola bars," he said, getting up.

She ate the snack he gave her even though she really wasn't feeling like eating. They waited and took her sugar levels again twenty minutes later.

"84," he read off, "Still low, but better than before. You need to eat your granola bar please."

She sighed, leaning back on her pillows as he put the monitor away as she started eating the granola bar. Toby then headed down to the kitchen to grab some apple juice just in case.

"You've gotta remember to eat babe," he said, kissing her temple as she finished off the granola bar, "I don't want you to end up having a seizure."

"I know," she said, tears springing to her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"I know," he said, holding her close to his chest, "I know. Don't cry."

She continued to sob into his chest, letting out all the tears she had been holding back all day.

"I soaked you shirt," she said, as the tears tapered off twenty minutes later, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," he said, kissing her forehead, "You clearly needed that. What's going on?"

"Just emotional," Spencer said, wiping her eyes.

"You are taking the day off tomorrow," he said, looking at her, "It's my shortest day so I'll be home by 1, but you need to rest. You're clearly not recovered totally from that stomach bug and I don't want you getting sicker."

She nodded against his chest as he rubbed her back. She fell asleep pretty quickly after her mental breakdown and he held her as she slept.

When she woke up, he heated up her pasta from last night. She ate as much as she could before the two of them headed back to bed.

Spencer's stomach was unsettled, and she ended up in the bathroom more than she liked that night.

"Do you want some Pepto or something?" Toby asked as she got back into bed after trip two.

"Please?" she asked, curling up in bed.

While Toby was gone, Spencer grabbed her phone. She had a few messages from Emily and Aria, asking how she was feeling as well as one from her mom, telling her that Melissa was having a hard time so they were going to stay in the city for the next two weeks.

She texted Emily, letting her know she wasn't feeling great and that she wouldn't be at school the next day.

She then decided to call Aria because she just wanted to talk to her best friend.

"Hey," Aria said, answering after three rings, "How are you?"

"Eh," Spencer said, "I kinda feel like garbage."

"I'm sorry Spence," Aria said, "Is Toby taking good care of you?"

"Yeah," Spencer said, "He's been great. He's getting me Pepto right now actually."

"Do you have the stomach bug again?" Aria asked, hoping her friend wasn't sick again.

"No," Spencer said, "Just an upset stomach. I'm not going to school tomorrow though."

"What?" Aria said, "The Spencer Hastings is missing school? You must be feeling really awful. What was wrong with you earlier?"

"Low blood sugar," Spencer said, "I had barely eaten today and my sugar was way way low."

"Oh my gosh," Aria said, mentally kicking herself, "I totally forgot about the hypoglycemia. I'm sorry Spence."

"It's not your fault," Spencer said, "I should have been more careful."

"I should have remembered," Aria said before turning her head away from the phone and saying something in a muffled voice.

All Spencer could here was "Spencer…two minutes…Ezra."

"Sorry," Aria said, coming back to the phone.

"You're at his place aren't you?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," Aria said, "My mom is out of town for a week so I'm staying with him because I didn't want to be alone when I was sick."

"Is he a good nurse?" Spencer asked in a seductive voice.

"Shut up Spence," Aria said, scoffing, "And yes he is. You can't say anything because you have literally been at Toby's just as long."

Spencer was quiet as Aria let out a little laugh.

"I'm gonna go," Spencer said after a second, "Toby just came back with some meds and I'm exhausted. Can you bring my assignments over after school tomorrow?"

"Of course," Aria said, "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Will do," Spencer said, "Thanks."

"Was that Aria?" Toby asked, handing Spencer the Pepto bottle.

"Yeah," Spencer said, taking a swig of the pink chalky liquid, "I called her to let her know what was going on."

"Alright," he said, taking the bottle back, "Now, are you ready to sleep or do you want to do something else?"

"Can we watch a movie?" she asked, "I'm really sleepy, but I'm not sure if my tummy will let me sleep yet or not."

"Sure," he said, grabbing a movie and putting it in.

Spencer put her head in his lap as he rubbed her belly, trying to help ease some of her discomfort. She got up twice more to use the bathroom, and he insisted she drink some Gatorade to help replace everything her body was rejecting.

Eventually, the pepto started working and Spencer fell asleep wrapped in Toby's arms.

* * *

 **There it was! I hope you all liked it. More to come soon hopefully!**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys are fantastic. Here is the next chapter to this story.**

* * *

Toby got up and went to work without waking his sleeping girlfriend who had been up more than a few times during the night from nightmares. Spencer woke up about a half hour after Toby left, checking her had an email from the school saying that school was canceled for the remainder of the week due to the amount of students and faculty who were out sick with the stomach flu.

She also had messages from Emily and Aria asking how she was feeling. She texted them and asked if they wanted to come over while Toby was out. They both said they'd be over in a half hour.

She was still feeling pretty terrible but decided a warm shower and some breakfast might help.

She showered, putting back on pajamas because she just wasn't feeling clothes. She then went downstairs and grabbed a muffin that Toby must have picked up for her.

There was a note on the counter.

"Morning Baby, I hope you have a good day off. Eat something. There's some orange juice in the fridge. Drink it if you can. Please relax. I'll see you soon Babe. Love you more than I can say. Love Toby."

She smiled as she read it, taking a small bit out of the muffin. She poured herself a glass of orange juice, taking a small sip. Her stomach still felt pretty gross, but it was calmer than the night before. Just as she was about to go sit down on the couch, there was a knock at the door.

She opened the door to find Aria and Emily outside, dressed in old sweats, each holding a grocery bag. "Hey guys," she said, letting them in.

"Hey Spence," Aria said, "How are you feeling?"

"Eh," Spencer said, shutting the door, "Kinda gross still. But better than yesterday. I think part of the issue yesterday was my glucose though."

"Were you low?" Emily asked, having not talked to Spencer the day before.

"Yeah," Spencer said, "Really low. I forgot about it and it was so bad."

"I can imagine," Emily said, nodding.

"So, what would you like to do today Spence?" Aria asked, "We brought junk and movies."

"Sound like the best day off ever," Spencer said, "We can pull out the sofa bed if you want."

"Sound great," Emily said, helping Aria pull the cushions off the couch.

They got the bed made up, Spencer going up stairs and grabbing one of Toby's sweatshirts because she was suddenly freezing. They curled up on the bed, popping in the movie.

"Had anyone talked to Hanna?" Spencer asked from her spot curled up between two of her best friends.

"I texted her yesterday afternoon," Emily said, "She told me she had held down a few sips of gaterade at that point. She didn't think she was going to end up in the hospital though."

"Good," Spencer said, rubbing her hand that was still a little swollen and very purple from her blown IV.

"You look like crap," Aria said to Spencer as the taller girl curled up tighter under her blanket.

"I feel it," she said, closing her eyes for a minute.

"Have you been sleeping?" Emily asked, looking at the huge bags under Spencer's eyes.

"The nightmares have been bad lately," Spencer said, opening her eyes to look at the girls.

"Mine too," Aria said quietly as Emily nodded in agreement.

"I think being sick has been messing with us," Spencer said.

"Have any of you gotten A messages since we got sick?" Emily asked.

"No," Aria said. "Me neither," Spencer said, "Maybe A got sick too."

Emily scoffed a little at that.

"Whatever it is, I'm not complaining," Aria said.

"Me neither," Emily said, "Even though I'm over the flu, I still feel like absolute crap."

Aria and Spencer nodded in agreement, snuggling closer to each other as they watched the movie. Spencer ended up having to get up to use the bathroom and ended up grabbing some Midol because her head was pounding and her cramps were so bad.

"You alright Spence?" Aria asked, looking at her friend.

"Yeah," Spencer said, coming back to the couch, "Just stupid period stuff."

Emily nodded knowingly. "I skipped afternoon practice yesterday because I had such a bad migraine," the swimmer said, "Then I got cramps when I got home and could barely move the rest of the night."

"Even I had cramps this month," Aria said, nodding, "I know they're nothing like what you get Spence, but I never cramp."

"I feel bad for Hanna," Emily said, "I can't imagine having the flu with my period."

Spencer nodded, wrapping her arms round her tummy. The girls all got comfy, drifting in and out of sleep.

Spencer actually fell into a deep sleep for a little while, only to have a nightmare about Toby getting shot. She woke up in tears, shaking.

Emily had apparently knocked out and was still sleeping when Spencer woke up, but Aria was awake.

"Hey," the smaller girl said, "Come here. It's alright. Calm down."

Spencer cried into Aria's shoulder as her friend rubbed her back.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Aria asked as Spencer's sobs died down.

Spencer shook her head, holding the sweatshirt she was wearing, inhaling Toby's scent deeply. After a few more minutes, Spencer was completely calmed down but unable to go back to sleep.

"It was Toby," she said quietly, drawing Aria's attention away from the movie, "I dreamed he got shot and I watched him die."

"Toby is fine," Aria said, looking at Spencer before wrapping her in a hug, "He actually just texted and said he was on his way home."

Spencer nodded, wiping the rest of the tears from her face. About ten minutes later, the front door opened and Toby came in with a large paper bag.

"Hey," he said, setting the bag down on the counter.

"Toby," Spencer said, sitting up and moving toward him. He quickly moved to hug her, wrapping his arms around her as she clung to him.

"I'm right here," he said, rubbing her back, "I'm right here."

Spencer nodded, not letting go of her death grip on him. He sat down with her in his lap on the chair next to the couch.

"You're alright," he mumbled into her ear, holding her close, "I'm right here."

Spencer just held onto him, resting her head on his shoulder as he traced patterns on her back.

"You feel warm Spence," Toby said, realizing how hot her head on his shoulder was.

"Want me to grab the thermometer?" Aria asked, overhearing him.

"Thanks Aria," Toby said, nodding as the smaller girl got up to grab the device.

When Aria came back, Spencer lifted her head off Toby's shoulder just a little, taking the thermometer in her mouth.

"And we have a fever," Toby said, sighing as he pulled the thermometer out, "101.3. Is anything else bothering you?"

"I have a headache," Spencer said tiredly, "And I'm exhausted."

"Alright," he said, kissing her temple, "Is your stomach bothering you still?"

"Not more than normal," Spencer said, snuggling closer to him.

Toby nodded, rubbing her back, "Want me to take you up to bed?"

She nodded against his shoulder. He picked her up , carrying her upstairs.

"I'm going to grab you a bottle of water and apple juice," he said, putting her in bed.

"Don't leave," she said, grabbing his hand.

"I'll be back in just a minute," he said, rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb.

She let go of his hand, snuggling into the blankets. He headed back downstairs where Emily had woken up in the minute it took him to get Spencer into bed.

"We're going to head out," Aria said as Toby walked into the kitchen.

"You guys can stay if you want," he said, grabbing a juice out of the fridge.

"That's alright," Emily said with a yawn, "Paige and I made plans for dinner tonight."

"And Ezra wanted to have a movie night," Aria said, "Thanks for letting us hang out."

"Of course," Toby said, "Thank you for keeping an eye on Spencer."

"Tell her I hope she feels better," Emily said, "Aria said she's running a fever again?" "

Yeah," Toby said, "Her body is not handling this sickness well at all.

I might call her doctor tomorrow. Hopefully its just stress or something."

"Let us know if you need anything," Aria said as they gathered their stuff.

"Toby," they all heard from upstairs.

"See you guys later," he said, heading upstairs, "Just let yourselves out."

"Bye," both girls called as they finished cleaning up their mess.

"Toby," Spencer said as he came back upstairs.

"I'm right here," he said, getting into bed with her.

She curled up on his chest, holding him tightly. He rubbed her back, something he knew would always calm her down. She was honestly scaring him a little bit. She was never this needy or dependent, but he figured the fever was throwing her off and being sick for so long was not agreeing with her body. He could hold her forever because he knew if she was in his arms, she was safe. She was restless as she slept, clearly uncomfortable. He hummed softly, rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down.

* * *

 **There it was. I have 18 days until Christmas break which hopefully means in eighteen days, I will have more time to write than I do right now. However, this story keeps me sane so I write it even when I don't have time. I have a few more Spoby stories I'm working on so hopefully I will get those out to you either over Christmas break or early in 2017.**


	12. Chapter 12

**So, I decided that this story needed to come to an end because I wasn't quite sure where to take it next. However, if you all would like, I have a few more PLL stories in the works right now that I want to publish soonish. Anyway, hope you like this!**

* * *

She woke up about three hours after falling asleep, groaning miserably.

"Hey," he said, smiling at her, "Are you feeling any better?"

She shook her head, burying her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry Babe," he said, "How about you drink some juice, please? I'm gonna go cook some soup that's left from earlier."

"I'm not hungry," she said, shivering a little.

"You have to eat Spence," he said, kissing her temple, "We are not repeating yesterday."

"Fine," she groaned as he moved her off his chest.

"Drink," he said, taking the top off the apple juice.

She took the bottle in her slightly shaky hands, taking a sip while looking at him.

"Thank you," he said with a little smile as he left the bedroom.

Her body felt so heavy. All Spencer really wanted was to feel better, but she just couldn't kick whatever was going on in her body. She drank about half of the juice before setting it on the nightstand and pulling the blankets back up around her body.

"Here's your soup," Toby said, coming up the stairs with a bowl filled with soup, "But before you eat, I want to get your temperature first."

She nodded as he put the thermometer under her tongue.

"101.9," he said, pulling it out as it beeped, "Do you want to take something for it?"

She nodded a little bit, not wanting to move from her warm place under the covers.

"You eat a little bit and I'll go find some Advil," he said, helping her sit up a little bit before handing her the bowl.

She nodded, taking the spoon. He came back a minute later with the medicine, handing her two tablets before sitting down on the bed next to her. She leaned on him, dipping one of the crackers he gave her in the warm soup. After a few more bites, she was done.

"Thanks," she said as Toby took the bowl from her and set it on the night stand.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" he asked, holding her.

"I'm so tired," she said, looking up at him, "But I don't know if I could fall back to sleep."

"Want me to read to you?" he asked, knowing she loved when he did that.

She nodded and he grabbed _Othello_ off the bookshelf by the bed where he kept it from the last time he read it to her. He read the whole third act, Spencer listening intently the whole time, eyes heavy, but never closing for more than a second.

"Do you want to go to sleep now?" Toby asked as he put the book back on the shelf.

She shrugged, not really wanting to move.

"Does a bath sound good?" he asked, trying to think of ways to help her feel better.

She shrugged, tears filling her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, holding her a little closer.

"I don't know," she said, tears running down her face, "I just feel awful."

"I'm sorry," he said, rubbing her back.

She just cried against his chest for a long time, eventually her breathing evening out as she fell asleep.

Unfortunately, she woke up not even a half hour later from a nightmare. He held her tightly, trying to calm her down.

She eventually did, falling asleep again clutching his shirt. He fell asleep at one point, exhausted from having been up with her so much over the past few nights.

When he woke up, he was sweating. At first, he was worried that maybe he had a fever, but he didn't feel sick at all. He then realized that he had a human oven on top of him. He carefully moved Spencer off his chest, grabbing the thermometer. He carefully put it in her mouth without waking her.

"Damn," he said, pulling the thermometer out that read 102.7.

He got up and went down to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and filling it with cool water. He then went upstairs and pulled the cover off her gently. She woke up, giving him a look.

"I'm cold," she moaned, trying to curl up in a ball.

"I know Spence," he said, rubbing her back, "But you're fever is high. I'm going to try to get it down with a sponge bath."

She groaned as Toby pulled the pajama pants off, goosebumps covering her long legs. He took the wash cloth, slowly wiping down her legs.

"It's cold," she complained, looking at him with sad eyes.

"I know," he said, putting down the cloth for a second to kiss her forehead, "But if I can't get this fever down, you are going to have to go to the hospital again."

"Nooooo," she whined, shaking her head a little.

"Exactly," he said, picking up the wash cloth again, "So let me do this."

He finished her legs before taking off her shirt, throwing it on the floor. He had seen her naked before, but this wasn't some sexy time. He carefully wiped down every inch of her body, trying to get her cooled down.

"No funny business," she said, coughing a little bit.

"I won't," he promised, kissing her forehead as he continued wiping down her body. Once he had wiped her down he went into the bathroom, dumping out the bowl before going back into the bedroom.

"Can I put pajamas on now?" Spencer asked pitifully, shivering a little.

"Let me take your temperature," he said, putting the thermometer back under her tongue.

"102 even," he said, nodding as he headed over to his dresser, "It's a little better. Let me help you get dressed."

She nodded as he pulled a pair of sweatpants over her legs before helping her into a shirt.

"Can I have a blanket?" she asked, shivering again.

He nodded, tucking the blankets around her.

"I'm going to get you something to drink," he said, heading downstairs.

He grabbed a bottle of Gatorade and another bottle of water before heading upstairs.

"You need to drink something," Toby said, climbing into bed next to Spencer and offering her the two bottles.

She weakly pointed to the Gatorade.

"Alright," he said, putting the water on the night table and opening the Gatorade.

He helped her drink some of the electrolyte replenisher before closing it again. He then wrapped his arms around her, easing her back to sleep.

For the next three days, Spencer's fever held on. Toby insisted that she go to the doctor after the first day, but he found nothing wrong other than the fever and what appeared to be just a simple cold. Spencer slept for most of the time she had the fever, Toby almost never leaving her side except when he had work, and then he would have one of her friends or Caleb come over and sit with her.

When her fever finally broke after four long days, Spencer still felt sick and tired, but better. As they laid in Toby's bed over a week and a half after she first got sick, Spencer was finally feeling better.

She knew it would take a long time to get back her full strength she had before getting sick, but as she laid on Toby's chest, she knew she would be alright with him by her side.

* * *

 **So there it was. Hope you all liked it. Now it's done**


End file.
